


Shopping

by llcflms



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llcflms/pseuds/llcflms
Summary: Ayato fucks Hinami in a dressing room during one of their little out of town shopping trips.





	Shopping

Watching herself in the mirror, Hinami feels her knees turn to jelly. The dress she’s trying on looked pretty on the shelf and the floral patterns along the lacy edges and bright emerald colour had immediately caught her eye, but she hadn’t thought it’ll look  _this_ provocative.

Firstly, it’s way too tight. She knows it’s her size and she knows that it’s not like she gained weight or anything. Somehow, it feels like it is meant to be this tight. The top curves nicely along with her breasts— her bare breasts, that is, since she doubts it’s meant to be worn with a bra. The edge of the dress lines the curves and all the way down to the valley between them. She feels herself blush just from staring at her own chest. She feels more naked now than she does as she stares at her reflection immediately showers. At least nothing’s pushing her boobs together to emphasise her cleavage like this.  

The tightness of her dress continues all the way till past her hips, where it ends in a flow. She turns around and looks over her shoulders, running her hands down her body. She has to wonder— did her ass get bigger or is this because of the dress as well?

Who even is this dress made for? The slit of the dress starts from her hip, letting it fall apart to reveal the entirety of her right leg. Hinami’s never really thought of herself as attractive, but this dress is clearly made for someone that’s sexy. She doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to pull it off. The dress is pretty and she does actually like it. It’s surprisingly comfortable as well. But just when will she ever wear it? She doubts she’ll find the confidence and courage to wear it out.

“Hinami, are you done?”

She stiffens at his voice. She’d completely forgotten about Ayato waiting for her outside. If the sight of herself had made her blush earlier on, thinking about Ayato seeing her in this makes her face turn red completely.

“I… uhmm… I’m not sure…”

“Not sure?”

“I don’t know… about this dress,” she admits. She does a small twirl in front of the mirror again, watching herself closely. The dress sways along with her movement. It’s so pretty when it does that.

“Let me see,” Ayato calls out. “Come out.”

 _Out?_  In front of everyone? She’d rather die.

“I can’t wear this out there, Ayato-kun,” she says. She hesitates for a moment before she steps to the door of the fitting room and unlatches the door. “Can you… come in instead?”

“What?”

“It’s fine, I’m dressed… I just…” Her voice trails off, fingers fiddling with the knob of the latch. She’s calling him in. He’s going to see her in  _this_. Her cheeks heat up from the thought of it.

She feels the door being pushed and she steps back. Ayato slides himself in before he closes the door and latches it. His back is still on her. She still has time to tell him not to turn behind and look, to ask him to leave instead. But she doesn’t. She stays silent as he turns around.

Ayato’s eyes go wide the moment he sees her. He stays silent initially, eyes fixed on her, moving down her body. He doesn’t even bother being subtle about the way he checks her out. It’s so obvious how his eyes linger for far too long on her chest and hips.

“What… do you think?” she asks slowly.

Ayato remains silent for a little longer. She can see him swallowing. She can see his fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides.  “What do I think…? It looks… good…”

_Just good?_

He doesn’t look up at her face as he speaks, still staring at her body. She wonders if he’s ever been captivated by her body like this before. She doesn’t think so, not even when they’re having sex and she’s naked. Ayato takes a step forward and she takes one backwards, feeling her back come into contact with the cool surface of the mirror behind her. Ayato takes another step towards her, and then another, till he was standing right before her, towering over her and looking down at her.

They’re so close, she’s dressed like this and he’s ogling over her body— the situation makes her abdomen clench. She feels hot all over.

“Ayato-kun?”

He finally makes eye contact again. “Oh. What?”

“I… This dress…”

“It suits you,” he says. His hand moves and it comes to her exposed thigh. His fingertips brush against her, his touch light; she can barely feel him and it makes her want him more.

“It’s too… I don’t think I’m sexy enough—”

“Shut up,” he cuts in with a slight frown. “You’re already fucking hot. I didn’t think anything could make you hotter. But clearly, I was wrong.”

“Ayato-kun…” she murmurs as his hand rests on the curve of her hip fully. He rubs her slightly before his hand slides backwards. He takes another step forward, now pressing himself against. His eyes are burning as they lock onto hers. She feels his hand on her ass, massaging it lightly before he slides it under the slit of her dress to touch her more directly. His other hand rests on her hips before he runs it upwards. Hinami stiffens as his fingers trace the edges, trailing along the thin line of the cloth and her bare skin. She feels herself pushing against him before she even realises she’s doing it. His mouth spreads slowly into a smirk and he grabs one of her breasts, before he gives it a hard squeeze. She lets out a gasp and as he starts to knead it, she can’t stop the pants that she releases.

She feels her knees go weak; she’s leaning on him for support. Her hands move to hold him tight, steadying herself up against him. Ayato tugs on the dress, before he pulls it down, baring her chest completely. His hands are both moving and she’s barely able to keep track of them; his touch is making her so lightheaded. One hand is palming her breast, twisting a nipple between the pads of his thumb and index finger. The other is moving away from her ass and towards the aching junction between her thighs. She knows she’s wet down there and Ayato’s widening smirk only reinforces the idea.

“Ayato-kun, please,” she chokes out as he rubs a finger against her clothed entrance. He snickers softly, rubbing harder as his thumb moves towards her clit and presses against it. Her mind is reeling, her mouth watering. She wants more and more, and she knows he knows that, but he’s having the time of his life teasing her and watching her squirm before him. He pushes her against the mirror, back pressed flat and her hands falling to her sides before he lowers his head to her chest. While still playing with one of her boobs in his hand, he kisses the other, before he pulls her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling it.

He pushes aside her panties and she feels his finger enter her. His hand falls from her breast while he releases the other as well. Her nipple tingles as the cool air hits the wet skin. Her body is still aching for more— she wants him to continue touching her. She opens her eyes and sees him lowering himself to his knees. He pushes the skirt of the dress aside, opening it apart from the slit, enough so that she’s as bare as she can be. He pulls the finger out and she’s about to whine in protest but falls silent as she sees him tug her panties down, letting it hang around her knees. He parts her legs and raises his head. When she feels his tongue flick against her clit, she can’t take it anymore and lets the pleasure wash over her.

Ayato doesn’t give her a break and continues as she reaches her climax. Her body’s extra sensitive now and even the slightest of touch has her mewling and grinding against him. His tongue enters her, running along her soaked walls. His eyes stay open, watching every expression she has on, every reaction she makes. Vaguely amidst all that is running through her mind, she hears the soft rustling of him undoing his belt and pants. She glances down and sees him rubbing himself before he reaches into his pants and boxers to pull his dick out. She feels a tremble run through her and she’s sure Ayato did as well— a mischievous expression was forming on his face.

“Want this?” he asks cheekily. He sucks on her clit, running his teeth against it. Her knees buckle and he chuckles. “We can continue like this, or I can have you bent over while I fuck you good. It’s your decision.”

There isn’t even a need to think. She knows exactly what she wants and so does he. But he waits, looking up at her with that adorably ridiculous grin.  _Ask for it_ , he seems to say and she’s far too lost to care about menial things like embarrassment and pride anymore.

“Can you… fuck me…?” she chokes out. Ayato raises an eyebrow and gets to his feet, only to take a step back. He’s holding his dick with one hand, lazily stroking it as his eyes ravish the sight of her. She watches him, waiting and anticipating, but he doesn’t take a step forward at all. “Ayato…kun?”

“Come on.  If you really want me to fuck you, show me you want it,” he sighs. He moves closer and leans forward so that his mouth is at her ear. “Ask me like you mean it. How do you want me to fuck you?”

He moves away again and waits. Her throat is dry, but she knows what he wants. He can be such a tease at times and it’s annoying, but she’ll get her chance to get back at him eventually. Right now, if she wants it, she has to do as he says. He had mentioned having her bent over and the image is now too ingrained in her mind that she can’t think of anything else. She spins around and bends forward slightly, resting one of her palms on the mirror. A moment of embarrassed hesitation passes for her, but she moves before it could consume her. Her other hand moves between her legs, pushing the cotton panties aside and spreading herself for him.

“Ayato-kun, please…”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me—” She’s unable to finish speaking, cut off by the loud gasp he elicits from her as he pushes into her. He holds her tightly by the waist, his hip rocking against hers as he fucks deep into her, hitting her weak spot every time. She’s so wet— she feels her juices running down her thighs. She’s probably staining the dress as well.

She opens her eyes and she’s greeted by the sight of her face, flushed from the pleasure, lips wet and parted, eyes watery. She watches the reflection before her, the sight of herself being fucked turning her on even more. Ayato’s face is twisted in mischief and smugness and he’s staring at her through the mirror as well, clearly enjoying what he’s seeing. She wonders if this is how she looks every time he does her. She looks so...  _wrong_... with her face wrought with complete bliss and her body rocking against his. Ayato increases his pace, fucking into her so hard that her vision starts to blur. She feels her boobs bouncing with every movement, free from the constraints of the dress. They’re aching; she needs to be touched.

She reaches for his hand and leads it to one of her boobs. Ayato complies and the moment he starts squeezing it, he pulls her away from the mirror. His other hand moves to her leg, hoisting it up so that he’s holding her by the knee. She’s in such a weird position, completely bare for her to watch herself.

“Look at you,” he drawls in her ear and she does. Eyes half-lidded and on the verge of closing, she forces herself to look at the reflection. He pinches her nipple hard, making her cry out loudly. He continues with the same force, till her breast starts to ache deliciously. She can’t stop the sounds she’s making. He feels too good. He thrusts with more force and she’s screaming his name in disjointed syllabuses. “Look at the way your slutty cunt is swallowing my dick.”

“We’re in… public…” she chokes out. “We can’t… be too loud.”

“Am I the one making noise?” he laughs. Somehow, she’s able to shake her head. She looks at him through the mirror, silently pleading. Ayato smirks again. “What is it? Want to come?”

She nods, only for him to slow down, lazily moving in her. “A-Ayato-kun?”

“Ask nicely.” He’s such a tease. She’s going to make sure he regrets it later. But for now, she’s too hungry to care.

“Please make me come, Ayato-kun.”

“I don’t know…”

“Ayato-kun.” She’s staring at him through the reflection. His expression softens into a genuine smile, eyes more gentle than playful.

“Okay then.” He pulls out of her, but she doesn’t have time to think much about that before he spins her around, lifts her up and presses her against the mirror. Her arms wind around his shoulder as she buries her face in his neck. He pushes into her, rocking hips. He’s fucking her so hard and it feels so good and right. She loves the way he feels— against her, inside of her.

“Right there,” she murmurs and she lets her head fall back so she gets a good look at his face. He’s breathing hard as well, on the verge of climax just like she is. She’s happy— they’re both feeling good. Her hand moves to the back of his head as she leans in to kiss him— a sloppy, wet, open-mouthed kiss as she slides her tongue into his mouth, vaguely musing over how he tastes like coffee.

“I’m gonna come,” he murmurs. His thrusts are getting harder and most desperate, less rhythmic.

“Me too…” she breathes out.

“Where do I…?”

“Inside is… fine—” She gasps as he gives a final, hard thrust and she feels the warm liquid filling her up. She’s pulled over the edge as well, her body collapsing against him in exhaustion. He remains still, holding her close to him, rubbing her back lightly. They stay in that position until she relaxes, letting her legs drop from around his hips before he pulls out of her. She feels herself tremble. She feels so full. He slowly lets her down, placing her on her feet but still holding her closely.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” she murmurs. She pulls away from him and glances at the mirror. She’s in a mess— her hair is plastered against her face. Her body is glistening. Her boobs are still hanging out—  _oh_. She adjusts the dress so that it’s covering her completely again before she starts to push him towards the door.

“I'm going to change. Go out.”

“Wait, what?” he mutters. “I literally just fucked you. Why do I have to go out?”

“Goooooo!”

“Okay, okay,” he snaps, pushing her away from him. He unlatches the door and is right about to leave before he pauses and looks back at her. “Ah, Hinami.”

“What is it?”

“Buy that dress, okay? And wear it tonight.”  

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr which I happened to decide to reupload here. Have fun. 
> 
> I have another Ayahina multi-chapter fic I'm working on... Wondering if I should upload it here as well :o


End file.
